


Se Deja Llevar

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t have done that.He knew that making such a suggestion to his boyfriend could’ve been a risk he could’ve easily regretted, but he hadn't been able to help it.He desired it, it was something which had always attracted him somehow, and he had felt pretty confident in his relationship with the elder to ask without having to feel ashamed.





	Se Deja Llevar

He knew he shouldn’t have done that.   
He knew that making such a suggestion to his boyfriend could’ve been a risk he could’ve easily regretted, but he hadn't been able to help it.   
He desired it, it was something which had always attracted him somehow, and he had felt pretty confident in his relationship with the elder to ask without having to feel ashamed.   
But now that he saw Keito standing in front of the bed, torturing his lower lip with his teeth, Yuto wondered if it had really been the right thing to do.   
He should’ve imagined that Keito was never going to deny him anything, that he would've agreed with all of his desires, no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel, but he hadn't thought he would've accepted something like this if he hadn't thought he would've actually liked it.   
Nakajima crawled on the mattress, reaching him and bringing his arms around his neck, pressing his forehead against Keito’s.   
Hikaru, behind him, must’ve seen Keito’s discomfort.   
He got up from the bed, slowly getting close to him, bringing a hand to the small of his back under his shirt, and started kissing his shoulder. He did so softly, trying not to make him feel even more nervous.   
Okamoto was still fully dressed, as opposite of the other two.   
Yuto had freed Hikaru of all of his clothes the moment they had touched the mattress, and he had found himself with just his briefs and his shirt on; the elder had started undoing it, before going to Keito.   
Yuto could feel his own cock pressing almost painfully against the fabric, and he felt guilty for being so aroused when his boyfriend was so clearly uncomfortable.   
He joined forces with Hikaru and leant to kiss his throat, pulling his t-shirt off and kissing down his collarbone, biting it a little, enjoying the little moans Keito let escape, as if he couldn’t help it.   
Hikaru went with his hands down on his hips, letting his fingers slip under his sweatpants, brushing his cock over his briefs.   
Keito backed off a little, leaning against the elder’s body and offering himself to his touch, slightly more disinhibited than he had been a few seconds before.   
Yuto smiled, he relaxed a little more and went back attacking his chest with his mouth, still on his hands and knees on the bed, going lower until he met the waistband of his sweatpants.   
He undid them slowly, raising his eyes on him and finding him watching intently, his eyes full of expectation.   
Smiling viciously at him, he got him free from the last clothes he had on, then he went down to meet Hikaru’s hand with his tongue.   
Yaotome was kissing Keito’s neck, brushing his fingers on his back, while Yuto wrapped his mouth around his cock, a movement experimented dozens of times before, moving his lips on him alongside his tongue, trying not to move too quickly so as to not give him too much too soon.   
He felt one of Keito’s hands reach through his hair, pulling him closer while he pushed his hips forward, and the younger had to hold his legs to keep him from doing that.   
He let him go, then licked along his shaft, wrapping his lips only around the tip, helping with his hand around the base and caressing him slowly, trying to disorient him, so that he wouldn’t understand how to move to gain more pleasure; Hikaru’s touch didn’t help that at all.   
It wasn’t long before Keito grew tired of being teased like that; he grabbed Yuto’s shoulder, pushing him back against the mattress.   
He opened the younger’s legs with his knees, setting himself between them and leaning down to kiss him, vehemently, opening his lips and seeking Yuto’s tongue with his own.   
Yuto felt so damn good.   
With his boyfriend kissing him, he opened his eyes to look at Hikaru, still behind Keito, now busy to add up to his arousal, because there wasn’t much need to relax him anymore.   
He met his eyes and he felt his heartbeat grow faster when he saw that desire, that want, so much that he convinced himself he had done the right thing.   
Hikaru turned him on, that situation turned him on, being in it with both of them did.   
When he had asked, having such wish become reality had it been enough to make him feel good, to make him have a taste of what was to come, but what he was feeling right now was far from his most obscure fantasies.   
He opened his legs wider, as to invite his boyfriend to do something more, and right when he felt Keito’s hand slip down his thigh to move under the hem of his briefs, he saw Hikaru do the same to Okamoto, lasciviously brushing his fingers down his leg before reaching his opening.   
Keito tensed, getting up from the mattress and turning to look at Hikaru, his eyes wide open, blushing and finding himself in the same discomfort as before.   
Yuto sat up and stared at the two of them, worried that it could’ve ruined the atmosphere.   
“Hikaru, I don’t...” Keito whispered, but Yuto quickly stood up and put himself between the two of them.   
“Hikka...” he whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around his neck and turning him around, letting him fall on the bed.   
He straddled him, grabbing his wrists and bringing the elder’s hands to his legs, forcing him to caress him, leaning over him to kiss his chest, keeping his hips up so that Hikaru could easily remove his boxers.   
Once those were gone, Yuto straightened up, turning and gesturing for Keito to come closer, leaning against him once the elder was behind him, bringing his hands to the nape of his neck and letting his back press against Keito’s chest, moaning low for the sensation of that warmth mixing with Hikaru’s touch on him.   
Keito let his hands slip under his shirt, taking it off slowly, following with his mouth that skin left uncovered by the fabric, then going down to kiss his hips and his legs, kneeling behind him and, hesitatingly, pushing him forward with a hand on his back.   
Yuto, now a few inches from Hikaru’s mouth, attacked it with his own, moaning softly against it when he felt at the same time Hikaru’s hands tightening around his hair to pull him closer, and Keito’s moving to his ass, brushing his entrance and letting one finger slip inside of him.   
The younger panted harder and harder on Hikaru’s mouth while he felt that finger, and then another one and another one, moving inside of him, preparing him and teasing, until he couldn’t take it anymore and turned to look at Keito, shaking his head to ask him to stop.   
“Hikaru...” he murmured then in the elder’s ear, his voice made hoarse by the arousal. “Take me, Hikaru.” he moaned, seeing clearly the shiver the other felt, feeling his hands clawing his legs, while he sighed and nodded.   
Yaotome sat up, asking Yuto to move to the centre of the bed, and Keito to move to the headrest; he had to pull him from his wrist when he saw him hesitate, ignoring Yuto for a moment and kissing him, less harsh than he had been with the youngest, reading the situation well and realizing that Keito wasn’t in his element yet, despite the obvious arousal.   
He leant over more, wrapping his lips around his cock, sucking softly on it and looking him in the eyes, amused by the younger’s torn look.   
But, as amused as he was, he didn’t linger too much.   
Straightening himself up, he let Yuto take his place and, when Nakajima was on all fours and his mouth was back on Keito, Yaotome moved behind him, his hands on his hips, leaning down to lick at his back, pressing against him so that he would've felt how hard he was, how much he wanted this.   
And Yuto pulled away from Keito for a second, turning toward him, his face red and his breath uneven.   
“Hikka... now.” he moaned, and that order sounded so sensual, so fuelled with want to Hikaru’s ear that it was unthinkable for him not to give him what he asked for.   
He thrust inside of him, hard, Yuto’s chocked scream muffled by Keito’s cock, and Hikaru didn’t give him long to adjust and started moving, very well determined to go with the flow.   
Yuto, on his part, believed he was about to go crazy.   
On one end he felt Keito’s cock move against his palate, push down to his throat, his hands through his hair, pulling and moving his head as he pleased, and he did nothing at all to fight it.   
On the other he felt Hikaru take him just like he had wished he would've, he felt the elder’s cock opening him slowly but steadily, and he found himself wanting always more of that, he wanted to feel him deeper inside, basking in that feeling of complete submission to the other two’s will.   
Hikaru started pushing in faster, feeling the younger’s desire by the way he pushed back against him, and granting what even his own body wanted, to still feel that heat surrounding him, sinking into it with all the strength he had, even if he was to hurt him, but giving them both what they wanted.   
And still, Keito was the first one to lose it.   
Overwhelmed by the feeling of Yuto’s hot and wet mouth on him, he pushed his hips to meet it, rolling his head back against the wall and emptying himself down the younger’s throat with a loud moan.   
Once he had milked his orgasm out, Yuto pulled away from him, trying to find the focus to swallow, while Hikaru wrapped his hand around his cock, moving it fast and angulating his thrust to hit him in the right spot over and over again, so that the younger could do nothing but let go and come, biting Keito’s leg to muffle a scream while he spilt over the sheets and Hikaru’s hand.   
Yaotome slowed down a little for a few moments, giving himself time to look at Yuto collapsing against Keito’s lap and the latter brushing the younger’s hair off his face, tender.   
Then Hikaru clawed Yuto’s hips again, thrusting harder, pulling him against himself, clenching his eyes and almost screaming when he, finally, came as well, inside that scorching hot body.   
A few more seconds and he pulled out slowly, crawling close to them and collapsing on the mattress, his breath uneven, the sweat rolling down his forehead, his expression more than satisfied.   
Keito laid down as well, Yuto’s head still on him, never ceasing his caresses on him.   
It took the youngest a while longer to recover; once he did, he laid down between the two of them, looking at both with a tired smile.   
He leant over Hikaru, pressing a kiss on his lips and then doing the same with Keito.   
“I love you.” he whispered to the younger of the two, then he let go against the mattress. “Thank you.” he added, closing his eyes and giving up to tiredness.   
Hikaru did the same, smiling amused to Keito before trying to get some sleep.   
It took Okamoto a while longer; he brushed his boyfriend’s back and leant over to kiss him, careful not to wake him up.   
“I love you too.” he whispered, softly, then he finally fell asleep as well. 

~

Next morning, when he woke up, Hikaru felt a little lost.   
Yuto, next to him, was still sleeping; he was on his belly, his hair in front of his face and the sheet barely covering his back.   
He smiled, caressing him almost out of instinct and looking over him, surprised of not finding Keito there.   
He got up slowly, careful not to make any noise, and he went toward the kitchen, where the younger was busy fixing up breakfast.   
“Good morning.” he said keeping his voice low, getting behind his back. “What are you making?” he asked, glimpsing inside the pan.   
“T-tamagoyaki.” Keito replied quickly, focusing on what he was doing.   
Hikaru saw he wasn’t comfortable; more than he had been the past night, but still not completely relaxed.   
And he got that, somehow. Next morning, things always looked nastier than they had actually been.   
He sat down at the table, pouring himself a cup of coffee.   
He kept quiet and watched him cook for a while, before sighing.   
“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, seeing Keito tense and at the same time trying not to show it.   
“No. There’s nothing to talk about.” he murmured, and Yaotome thought he had blushed, even though he couldn’t see his face.   
“Oh come on, Keito! How can you say there’s nothing to talk about? If what’s happened last night has been a problem for you, then it’s better if...”   
“No.” the younger said, abrupt, then he finally turned.   
He turned the stove off and went sitting in front of Hikaru, his eyes still low.   
“It’s not that it’s been a problem. On the contrary, I... well, I liked it.” he blushed. “It’s just that seeing Yuto with someone else was weird. It has seemed weird when he’s asked, but it was something he wanted, so I agreed. But... it’s not easy agreeing with your boyfriend telling you he wants to have sex with another man. Not that I’m scared or something, but...”   
“Did you feel insecure?” the other suggested, smiling understandingly. “I get that, Keito. I get how it feels to see the person you love with someone else, how unnatural it feels. And I think so you, I’m like you, I let stuff like this confuse me and I feel like I’m the only one seeing it that way. But it doesn’t last forever. There are these moments, but they’ll be gone as soon as Yuto will wake up and will come to say hello to you. Then you’ll look at him and you’ll know he belongs to you only, because that’s how it is.” he smiled again, gently flicking his forehead. “It’s the beginnings, Keito. It won’t last.” he said again, shrugging.   
Keito bowed his head a little, showing gratitude, and Hikaru thought he was about to reply, but he didn’t have time to do so.   
“’morning!” they heard a cheerful voice coming from the door, and they both turned to look at Yuto, smiling to him.   
“Good morning.” they greeted him back, while the youngest got close to Keito to kiss him.   
“I’m definitely starving after last night. What’s for breakfast?”   
Hikaru chuckled, staring amused at Keito.   
He saw him getting more relaxed, smiling to his boyfriend and kissing him again, just a split second, before getting his breakfast.   
And Hikaru didn’t feel uncomfortable in that domestic picture.   
Seeing the happiness on his friend’s face the exact moment Yuto had entered the room, was enough to compensate for any discomfort.


End file.
